over_the_counter_culturefandomcom-20200214-history
The Beatles
A Brief History The Beatles were a massively popular band who became an image of the hippie movement in the 1960s. Their rise to fame began in 1963 with the release of their debut LP "Please Please Me", which topped the British charts for 30 consecutive weeks. They would continue to have major success throughout the 60s, racking up an astonishing 27 #1 hits. They would also set a new record of having their songs take the top 3 spots on the Billboard top 100, a record that they held for over 50 years. With the release of each new album, the Beatles became more and more popular amongst hippies and others alike. The 4 iconic members, George Harrison, Paul McCartney, John Lennon, and Ringo Starr, all challenged social norms with their overall style, dawning a longer hairstyle and clothing that were seen as taboo for their time. Their music perfectly captured the happy, carefree motif of the hippie lifestyle. Arguably their most influential album, Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, ''released in May 1967, conceivably starting the era of psychedelic music. It was their eighth studio album, and it was extremely different than all of their previous albums. It featured experimental instruments, complex lyrics, and a new, colorful aesthetic. It is said that it is the "alter-ego" version of their band shown through a conceptual album. Some of The Beatles' most popular songs of all time were released through this album, such as "A Day In the Life" and "Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds". The Beatles would break up in 1970, shocking and saddening the whole world. Several band members would go on to produce music on their own. John Lennon was assassinated in New York City in 1980. George Harrison passed away from lung cancer in 2001. Paul McCartney and Ringo Starr both went on to have successful solo careers, and still, make music today. McCartney recently released a new album, "Egypt Station" in 2018. Also, Ringo Starr's album, "Give More Love" came out in 2017. McCartney and Starr have also re-recorded new, more modernized versions of some of their most popular songs and albums, which would again top the charts in true Beatles fashion. Overall, The Beatles were a legendary rock group that released music in order to make listeners feel something and generated an impact beyond the notes and the voices of Paul, John, George, and Ringo playing in our ears on repeat. The music was more than just music, it reached and shaped a generation; they didn't just create music but reshaped music. There is a reason why people are still listening to their music nonstop, and why people still consider them the best band of all time: they reached not just our ears and hearts, but a deeper humanity. The Music Notable Albums # 'Please Please Me (1963)' # 'With the Beatles (1963)' # 'A Hard Day's Night (1964)' # 'Beatles For Sale (1964)' # 'Help! (1965)' # 'Rubber Soul (1965)' # 'Revolver (1966)' # 'Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (1967)' # 'The Beatles (White Album) (1968)' # 'Yellow Submarine (1969)' # 'Let it Be (1970)' # 'Abbey Road (1970)' Popular Songs # Twist and Shout - ''Please Please Me (1963) # All My Loving - With the Beatles (1963) # A Hard Day's Night - A Hard Day's Night (1964) # Help! - Help! (1965) # Yesterday - Help! (1965) # In My Life - Rubber Soul (1965) # Eleanor Rigby - Revolver (1966) # Yellow Submarine - Revolver (1966) # Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds - Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (1967) # A Day in the Life - Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (1967) # While My Guitar Gently Weeps - The Beatles (White Album) (1968) # Blackbird - The Beatles (White Album) (1968) # All You Need is Love - Yellow Submarine (1969) # Let it Be - Let it Be (1970) # Come Together - Abbey Road (1970) # Octopus' Garden - Abbey Road (1970) # Here Comes the Sun - Abbey Road (1970) Sources: * The Beatles: https://www.allmusic.com/artist/the-beatles-mn0000754032/biography * Apple Music * Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band: https://www.thebeatles.com/album/sgt-peppers-lonely-hearts-club-band * http://content.time.com/time/specials/packages/article/0,28804,1860871_1860876_1860997,00.html The Beatles